


[Podfic] Advanced Vocabulary

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you like me?” Derek asks as he folds his shirt and drops it onto Stiles’ computer chair.</p>
<p>“For your body,” Stiles says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Advanced Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Advanced Vocabulary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512221) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



**Length:** 31:53  
 **File Size:** 34.3 MB (mp3) 15 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012091703.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012091801.zip)

Audiobook compiled by cybel  
Cover by cybel


End file.
